First Valentine's Day
by Skittles Pie
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day fic about Sanji and Luffy, like the name suggests, it's their first Valentine's together! There's a smidgen of ZoUso in it as well, but you can ignore it if you don't like that pairing. Mentions of sex, hope you like!


**I know it's not Valentine's anymore, but it's still February, so it still counts! Anyways, it has a bit of ZoUso in it, so if you don't like it, bear with it please! SanLu mainly, please tell me if it sucks. It's weird cause all I write is basic xxxx or it's going to be in there somehow. There is mentions of sex, so you've been warned. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>First Valentine's Day<span>

The scent of roses and love is in the air, doves flying in the bright blue sky which is dotted with white, fluffy clouds shaped in all kinds of romantic shapes, there's the sound of slow-going romantic music being played by a violin, the beautiful melody tinged with sorrow but it speaks of a love that may not have been the most famous but still as pure and gorgeous as true love can get. All in all, it's the perfect clichéd Valentine's Day.

"Hm, hm, hm, hmmm, hm, hm, hmm~" The sound of humming comes from the kitchen with the scent of homemade, but gourmet, chocolate and pink-apple cider.

Zoro is napping on the deck, the grass somehow pink and the tree a sakura tree with roses growing in them. He's wearing a red hakama, his swords resting on the side of the tree next to Usopp, who himself is asleep, Zoro's head in his lap. Chopper's wearing pink and red, a few hearts over his deer (**AN: you know "hearts all over his person" turned into "deer" because he's a deer? …Forget it…**), he's spread over Zoro and Usopp. Robin is sitting at her usual spot, a romance book in her hands; she's wearing a red shirt and a long white skirt with pink hearts. Nami is sitting next to her, sipping her "love" smoothie, she's flipping through the YaoiLove! Magazine, her jeans red and bikini top white with pink hearts. Franky is doing a "SUUUPERRRRRRRRRRR" dance-along to Brooke's song; both are wearing heart-shaped glasses.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~ Here are your Valentine chocolates~" Sanji skips into the galley, sweeping his platter-clad hand down, on one plate are pinwheel-and-tangerine-shaped white-chocolates and on the other plate are book and tree-shaped dark chocolates.

Robin sets her book down puts a hand over her heart, "Oh my, _arigatou_, cook-san." She says, her smile soft but genuine. Her smooth, long black mane of hair isn't being held back by her sunglasses and is swept breezily across her face in a pretty fashion.

Nami looks up from her magazine and takes the plate, "_Suuge_, Sanji-kun, these look delicious. _Arigatou_!" She says, smiling big and bright, the sunshine glinting in her orange-hair in a way that makes it look like softly glowing fire.

Sanji knows that he's blessed to have such beautiful women as his crewmates, but he doesn't regret having his heart belong to another. He's excited about today, he just has to make dinner (for the crew, and for him and his lover, _yes _there is a difference) and then he can spend the day doing things he set up for him and his lover (they're docked at a port on Amore Island and he'd set it up a few days beforehand).

Sanji then goes back in the kitchen and brings out all of the crew's chocolate and calls them, "Oi, shitty bastards, come and get your chocolate!"

"I prefer the term 'super'," Franky chimes as he comes and takes his sea-panty-shaped chocolate.

"These smell so delicious that it's making my mouth water, but I don't have a nose to smell with or a mouth to water with! Double yohohohoho~!" Brooke chortles as he takes his music-note shaped one.

"Yay! Chocolate!" Chopper squeals, jumping up and down on Zoro's back, effectively waking the swordsman up, before running over to Sanji, who hands him a health-cross shaped one that has a cute smiley face on it.

Zoro looks around blankly, then he gets up and snatches his sword-shaped one and the one that's shaped like a slingshot, he stomps back to his spot by the tree and nudges Usopp awake. Usopp blinks awake sleepily, looking up at Zoro with lidded eyes, he smiles when he recognizes him out of his sleepy haze. Zoro's heart must've stopped, but he leans down and stops right until he's so close that his breathe is right on Usopp's lips, he's more awake now too. Zoro then pops the slingshot chocolate into Usopp's mouth, standing straight again and taking a bite of his own chocolate. Usopp pouts a little but eats his chocolate, he's surprised when Zoro gives him his hand.

"What?" He asks.

"Take it, c'mon, we're going to town." Zoro says gruffly. Usopp smiles and takes his hand, getting up and following him off the ship.

"They are so cute, no? The personified lion and lamb, aren't they?" Robin muses to Nami.

Nami grins to her, holding up a camera. "I've got it all, the girls online are gonna love this!" She squeals.

"Cook-san has a special day planned out for captain-san doesn't he?" Robin comments.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Nami asks.

"And what do you think I'm saying?" Robin smiles.

"That we should stalk them on their date for the website?" Nami elaborates.

"I believe that my _un and ojos fleur_ will be sufficient." She replies with a sly smile.

"Robin! I never knew you had it in you." Nami says, putting a hand to her chest. Robin only smiles and takes out a card, on it is a "President of the Pirate Division/Number: 000000000000001". "P–President?" Nami utters, and then she gets up and curtsies, "I'm honored to be in your presence." Then she smiles coyly, "About that treasury…"

Sanji skips out of the kitchen, humming as he goes down into the cabins. He then opens the door to the men's cabin slowly, looking at the lone figure snoring away on the hammock. Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he saw the way the sunlight shone softly on Luffy, making his soft raven-black hair glint softly, slightly tanned skin glowing in the beautifying sunlight, his arm and leg are dangling from the hammock, and one of his arms stretched across his side. He looks like the perfect picture of a messy sleeper sleeping in too late, but to Sanji he looks like an angel caught in rays of sunlight sent by Apollo himself.

_This is the boy– no, the __**man**__ I'm in love with… The one I want to spend the rest of my life with._ Sanji thinks, his breath returning to him. His legs walk him over to Luffy without him even thinking about it, he sits down and reaches out a hand and he brushes Luffy's hair off his forehead and he leans down and kisses it. He moves down to his eyes, then to his nose, then he kisses Luffy on the lips–_oh, those sweet feather-soft, yet somewhat chapped and salty but even more loveable lips_–and relishes the soft hum that Luffy gives as he wakes up, blinking sleepily as he looks up at him.

"Mornin', Sanji." He says, leaning up and brushing their lips together and smiling. Sanji's heart flutters like the first time it had when Luffy had kissed him, he can't even remember what he'd wanted to say. "Sanji~ You're making that face again." Luffy laughs, poking him on the cheek. Sanji always makes a certain type of love struck face that looks nothing like the ones he'd used to make for Nami and Robin.

Sanji feels his thoughts reorganize and smiles, "Do you know what today is?" He asks.

Luffy gets up and sits on Sanji's lap, looping his arms around the man from behind. He looks at the calendar on the wall, "Oh, its Valentine's Day." He says, a grin making its appearance on his face, tilting his head up and looking at Sanji.

Sanji shakes his head, their noses brushing. "It's our _first_ Valentine's together, and we didn't get a chance to two years ago because we had to be separated a few weeks before Valentine's Day back then." He explains.

"I see," Luffy "ushi-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi"'s.

"C'mon, ikku-chwan (**AN: it means meat-chan, I couldn't resist having Sanji give Luffy a nickname**), get ready, I have a little something planned for us." Sanji murmurs, wrapping his arms around Luffy.

"Do I have to?" Luffy whines, Sanji only runs his hand across Luffy's bare chest and Luffy knows the answer. He grins and looks at Sanji innocently, "Help me change?"

Sanji chuckles into Luffy's neck, "You know the answer to that." He says, thumbs hooking into the waistband of Luffy's boxers (the boy sleeps in his boxers, Sanji wonders if it's a god-sent gift or a hell-wrought trap).

_**After a bit of fooling around…**_

"So, where are we going?" Luffy asks, swinging his and Sanji's hands as they walk down the streets. The island itself is pretty small, the town a small village filled with kind, but lively and boundary-less, people who had a life to them that one wouldn't expect from such a small population.

Sanji smiles, "That's a secret." He says.

"Mah, Sanji, why're you such a tease?" Luffy whines.

Sanji shrugs, "We're almost there anyways." Even though he's acting casual he's really nervous inside, stomach full of millions of butterflies. He doesn't understand why he's feeling this way; he's never felt this way about other girls in the past. But then again, he'd figured out long ago that nothing makes too much sense when Luffy's involved.

"Are you the pirate couple?" A voice asks, tinged in a French accent. They turn around to see a red-haired man with green eyes.

Sanji nods, "Hello, Jacques."

"Eh? You're boyfriend's Strawhat Luffy?" The man, Jacques, says.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you." Sanji nods, smiling a little, his cigarette-smoke curling. Then he introduces him to Luffy, "This is Jacques."

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy grins, introducing himself.

Jacques regains his composure, "At your service, if you'll just come this way." He says, gesturing. He leads the two to a carriage, tied to it is a handsome cream-color stallion and a beautiful jet-black mare.

"_Suuge_~ they're so cool!" Luffy says, eyes sparkling.

Sanji chuckles and leads Luffy over to the carriage, "After you." He says, helping him in.

"Oh, arigatou, Sanji." Luffy giggles as Sanji comes and sits down next to him.

"Just look at the town…" Sanji murmurs, putting his arm around Luffy, who's "_oooohhhing_" and "_ahhhing_" at the sights.

"Hey, Sanji, your heart's beating really fast." Luffy says as he leans back into his chest, feeling his cook's heart beating against his back. Sanji's cheeks tint, Luffy then takes his hand and puts it over his heart, Sanji feels that it's beating fast too. "Mine's too. You know how your stomach gets when you see meat?" Luffy starts.

"Not really," Sanji replies.

"Anyways, that's how my heart feels when I see you, I don't think it can help but beat really fast when I'm with you." Luffy continues, then he smiles at Sanji, a smile that makes Sanji's whole mind blank. "I'm glad you feel the same." He says, leaning in and kissing him.

The two stay like that for the rest of the ride, when they stop Jacques goes over helps them down. "Right this way." He says, leading them to through a few trees, breaking through them is a beautiful beach with sparkling grey sand, the waves a beautiful turquoise tone, the sun making the waves glisten with a golden light that makes it look like a beach from paradise.

"_Suuge_~ Sanji, it's so cool! The beach we're docked at looks nothing like this." Luffy says, his eyes sparkling yet once again. He looks over to Sanji and sees that the man is taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves and pants.

Sanji looks over at him and grins, "You better run, if I catch you…" He leaves the rest to Luffy's imagination. "I'll give you five seconds." Luffy grins, turning around and starting to run.

"You'll never catch me," He laughs.

"Three."

"Hey, that's not five seconds!"

"One, here I come!" Sanji grins, running after Luffy.

"Not fair~" Luffy whines, still running. The waves splash against the shore and it sprays on him, it makes him tingle, but not weak. Sanji catches up to him and he tackles him, Luffy laughs, eager to see what predator-Sanji will do to him. He looks up at Sanji and his heart skips a beat, Sanji's shiny-blonde hair is softly shining in the light, his blue eye sparkling, his hair had parted because of gravity and his other blue eye had been revealed, this time Luffy's breath catches.

Likewise Sanji can't stop but take in Luffy's own appearance, he leans down kisses him, slowly and sensually. For once, Luffy doesn't mind taking it slow.

The two made love on the beach until the sun began to set.

Sanji then helps Luffy up, "Get on my back and hold on tight, I want to show you something." He says.

Luffy looks at him curiously but follows, he wraps his arms around Sanji's neck and legs around his waist. Sanji then starts walking into the ocean, Luffy squeezes his neck.

"Why are we going in there? Sanji, you know I can't swim or I'll sink." Luffy tells him.

"Luffy, do you trust me?" Sanji asks.

"Yes," Luffy replies without hesitation.

"Then just relax and hold on tight." Sanji murmurs, continuing to walk, then he dives in, Luffy letting out an involuntary squeak. He'd shut his eyes automatically, but when he opens his eyes he almost gasps. All around them is a beautiful coral reef, fish of all shapes and sizes and colors and patterns. He's never taken the time to look around before because he was too busy drowning and sinking, but now he can really appreciate the ocean's beauty, even if he can feel weakness tugging at him.

He squeezes when he feels his oxygen start to deplete, Sanji leans over and blows air into his mouth, Luffy does the same, both giving the other sufficient air. Luffy feels like he could stay down here in this underwater paradise for as long as he could.

They stayed down there for half-an-hour.

When they returned to the surface they found that a candlelit dinner was waiting for them, a few towels and fresh clothes sitting on the seats.

"Sanji, did you really plan all this?" Luffy asks as they sit down after changing.

His cook nods, "Did you like it?" He asks, a little nervous.

Luffy nods vigorously, "Today was awesome! We did it while changing, then we went around town in a carriage, we were brought here to this really pretty beach, we did it here like a million times, then we went underwater and breathed through each other's mouths, and now we're having a candlelit dinner. This has been amazing!" He says excitedly. His face and expression happy.

Sanji can't help but grin, glad that his love was happy and enjoying the day. "It's not over yet either." He takes the lid off of the dish and on it is a giant stuffed pig, surrounded by multiple side dishes like mashed potatoes, glazed veggies, a chili-chicken tartar, edible flower crème, an apple-pork julienne mix, and more. Luffy doesn't waste time before digging in, before long his stomach is huge and bulging, he's keeled over and lying on the ground. "Damnit, you're not romantic at all." Sanji mutters unsurprisedly.

"Eh, Sanji, you say something?" Luffy asks.

The date ends a little after, the two walking back to the ship by following the shoreline and the moonlight. Sanji murmurs inconsistent little whispers and Luffy replies to them in varied answers. When they get back to the ship everyone's already in bed.

"We've got one last event of the night, and I think you know what it is." Sanji says to Luffy.

Luffy grins, looking beautiful even in the moonlight. "Mystery event, huh?" He says.

Sanji smiles back, "Yeah, it's a mystery event." He says, taking one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it over the railing into the sea. He then picks up Luffy, who laughs in surprise.

When the two get to an unused room of the ship Sanji lays Luffy down on the bed, looming over him before capturing his lips. It was slow, loving, and sensual. Luffy accepted because he knew how long Sanji had wanted to take it slow and lovingly for a while now. Well, even when they do it fast it's still loving, but you get the point.

Needless to say, the two made love until the moon started to set.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it! Hope you enjoyed, bye!<strong>

**Here's a SanLu pic, hope you enjoy. Make sure to get rid of the spaces ^.^**

**http : / / 29. media. tumblr. com / tumblr _ lymhqijBXJ1qge3pso1 _ 500 . png**


End file.
